


Iavas

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, One True Pairing, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf loves Elf.</p><p>...Elf writes terrible poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iavas

_Iavas_

_i-Chend-gîn sui loeg lalaith_

_Ech laug—a! laug, cuin!—ach fîr_

_i-Finn-gîn gael sui gloss, a_

_Ross sui cerdyf eregdys._

 

Autumn

Your eyes are like pools of laughter

You are warm—so warm, so alive—yet dying

Your hair glimmering like snow, and

Red as the fruit of holly trees.


End file.
